Harry Potter and The Vampire's Curse
by Morana Firewing
Summary: New Chapter Some wierd scenes...This is my first HP fanfiction story, so please go easy on me! Some strange people are hired to kill Harry at his final year at Hogwarts. All he wants to do is find the girl he loves.
1. Introduction

My first Harry Potter fanfiction story. Please read and review. Go easy on me. This is the introduction of the story.  
  
It was a stormy night over Hogsmede. The Three Broomsticks was crowded, keeping Madam Rosmerta and the rest of the waitresses busy. No one really noticed the back table. There sat a young girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old. She sipped her butterbeer quietly, watching each and every person near her. No one paid any attention, though. She took notice of every person walking in the door, every person who came and left. She watched as a man cloaked in dark green entered the room. He spotted her in the back of the room and began to wade over towards her. He sat down across form her.  
  
"You're late, Wormtail." She siad without looking up.  
  
"Wormtail is in Azkaban." Said the man. His voice was raspy and aged it seemed it took the man all he had to speak, even though he looked strong and healthy.  
  
The girl was taken aback. She stared, wide-eyed at the man, whose glittering snake-like eyes filtered through the darkness surrounding his face.  
  
"Lord Voldemort?" she whispered.   
  
The man nodded. "Do not worry. No one will remember that they saw us."  
  
"Why did you call me and my troop?" the girl asked, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
The man leaned forwards. "We need an alliance in the war against the Mudbloods and muggles."  
  
"You already have the traditional vampires to help." She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I know that." The man wheezed. It was all that the girl could do to listen to him. "This year is Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts. My subjects have failed to capture him themselves, so I need a professional."  
  
"I am the leader of an assassin's group. Not a kidnapper's group." She scoffed.  
  
"True, but I need you to do this for me." He paused, watching her. "You do want the vampires to get back their good, respectable name, do you not?" she was silent. "Sirius Black has gotten full custody of Harry. After this year, they will go into hiding. Harry Potter is the people's only hope. They believe that he can stop me again. If I destroy Harry Potter, they will fear me and have no choice other than to join me. This year is our last chance to kill Harry Potter. I need you and your team to bring him to me. You know where I am." With that, he got up and left the Three Broomsticks, out into the storming night.  
  
The girl began to ruminate on his words. He was right. If the vampires were the ones to bring Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort, the vampires would go from the evil piles of scum that the rest of the world thought of them, surviving only on the blood of the weak and the animals, to the Lords of the world that the people once worshiped and gave their lives for. She knew that she had fallen into a trap. With any luck, she could get out with what she wanted. She smiled. She was good at making her own luck.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

  
  
Hello! This is actually the first chapter, the last one was the introduction. Hope you like!  
  
It was like any other morning at the Dursley's. Harry awoke to Dudley thudding downstairs and bellowing "Where's my breakfast?" He dressed to Uncle Vernon's off-key humming of "Greensleeves," and trodded downstairs, only to hear Aunt Petunia screeching for him to make Dudley's breakfast. None of them remembered that it was his seventeenth birthday. He really hadn't expected them to remember, but it would have been nice for one of them to at least grunt a good wish.   
  
"Now, remember Dudy-kins" Petunia cooed as Harry began to fry some bacon, "Don't gorge yourself, or you'll get sick again." Dudley had thrown quite a temper tantrum while they were at the grocery store. He bellowed that he didn't want to be on the diet again. No amount of coaxing or pleading would stop him. Harry wished that Dudley would have a heart attack right then and there.  
  
"Oh, Petunia, dear!" Uncle Vernon called out from behind the paper. "My old college roommate is going to be in town with his family. I was wondering if we could get together and have dinner at one point?"   
  
"That would be lovely, dear." She turned and snapped at Harry. "Harry! Hurry up with the bacon!"   
  
The summer was only made bearable by the fact that his friends sent him frequent letters, and, at the end of this school year, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, would be able to take full custody of him. There was still loads of paperwork to be done, and, of course, the formalities of it all was quite dull. Harry couldn't wait to leave the Dursleys forever. Sadly, though, this was his last year at Hogwarts. Harry wasn't sure what kind of job he would have afterwards, but Sirius had ominously said that all would be taken care of.   
  
Harry walked over and plunked the bacon down in front of Dudley, who gobbled it up almost instantly, not caring about the fact that it was incredibly hot. Suddenly, Dudley cried out in pain and grabbed at Aunt Petunia's glass of water, which he spilled all over the table and Aunt Petunia. Petunia was screaming at Harry for deliberately trying to poison her son, and Vernon Dursley was yelling at Harry for trying to kill them all.  
  
Harry managed to scramble through the kitchen door and duck the flying frying pan at the same time. He skipped up the stairs, half happy for hurting Dudley, half anxious as to what punishment the Dursleys could concoct. Soon after, Vernon negotiated his way up the stairs. He had gained some weight, but had declared that the stairway had shrunken, not he had gotten bigger. He pounded on Harry's bedroom door, which Harry saw was already half open.  
  
Uncle Vernon was purple with rage. "I don't know what kid of funny business you're trying," he spat despite Harry's protests, "but just remember. This is your last summer here. Try and remember all your Aunt and I have done for you!" he sprayed Harry with spit. Harry then had to spend the day mowing the lawn, pruning the bushes, cooking, and cleaning. It could have been worse. Harry remembered his second year when Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf, had warned him about Tom Riddle; Voldemort. Harry just hoped that there wouldn't be anything waiting for him when he got back into his room after dinner.(two slices of bread with a small piece of turkey for Harry, a whole ham leg for Dudley)  
  
But there was. Not a wide-eyed, funny-looking creature that was a house elf, but a letter addressed to Harry. Not only that, but there were many packages, and among those packages was a lump of grey feathers that looked suspiciously like,  
  
"Errol!" Harry gasped. Errol wasn't dead, but close to it. "But, where's pig?" Harry got his answer as the feathery grey snitch-like bird hit his left temple. Attached to its leg was a small note. Harry untied it from Pig's leg who then began to zip around the room like a wild thing. Harry unrolled the parchment.  
  
  
_Harry~  
  
Happy Birthday! I sent Pig with Errol because I was afraid he'd pass out half way out the window. The package was too big to send with Pig alone. Well, I know you like to read the letters before opening your presents, so OPEN IT!_  
  
  
At this juncture, Harry picked up the large box (no wonder Errol had nearly fainted) and opened it, tearing at the wrappings. It was a large orb, about the size of a muggle basketball. Inside was pearly iridescent grey mist, swirling around and around. It glowed a soft grey light. He looked back at the note.  
  
_ It's called a Visioneye. It came from a set from my old grandmother that I inherited a few weeks ago. I sent one to Hermione as well. We can connect with each other! You can look into the orb and see my and Hermione's image and hear us as well! That way, we can keep track of each other over the summer! To activate it, each person connected must have a Visioneye, and you must say "Cor-de-asa" with your wand and then the person's name. You can connect with anyone who has a ball in the same set. Fred and George have one. Ginny, too. You can connect with them as well. Oh, I spelled the word as it's supposed to be pronounced. It's written like Chordiasa. Not much of a difference, but once my grandfather pronounced it wrong, and he turned the ball into a giant snail. Good luck and Happy Birthday!  
  
~Ron  
  
_ Harry was surprised to see such detailed instructions from Ron. He almost thought it was Hermione speaking. He looked at the ball. Harry's heart swelled at the thought that he could see his friends again. He tapped the orb with his wand.  
  
"Chordiasa Ron Weasley" he whispered. The orb glowed a soft green light and the mist inside began to part and Harry could see Ron's bedroom.   
  
He was sitting at a desk in a corner, muttering to himself, "Come on, Ron! What do you know about Vampires?" he was working on his essay for his History of Magic composition: two and a half rolls of parchment on the History of Vampires. "Ron!" Harry whispered hoarsely.  
  
Ron turned towards him. His eyes lit up as he saw who was speaking to him and from what. He got out of his chair and crawled down so his face was right next to the visioneye. "It works!" Ron whispered in awe. "I wasn't sure how it worked. Hermione looked it up, though and wrote me an explanation. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's great!" Harry laughed. It felt good to see his friend after the long summer.  
  
"What else did you get?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I haven't really looked…" Harry grabbed another present. "This one's from Hermione!" He read the tag attached aloud. "'Harry~ Tought you might need this in case Dudley is still dieting. ~Hermione'" He tore off the wrappings. Inside were several boxes of chocolate frogs, Bearnie Bott's Every Flavored beans and Cauldron cakes. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"That looks good." Ron eyed the sweets enviously.  
  
Harry opened his other presents. From Hagrid, Harry got another cake with white icing and green writing. (Harry had gotten one every year since he knew Hagrid). He had just finished opening his presents when there came an ominous hooting. Harry looked at Hedwig who was in her cage. She was asleep. He noticed, in the window, the silhouette of a majestic Horned owl. It hooted again. In it's claws was a small package, about the size of both Harry's hand together. He untied the small parcel and the owl hooted its thanks and flew off into the night. Harry looked at the package. "Who's it from?" Ron asked, trying to crane his neck.  
  
"It's from Sirius!" Harry whispered. He opened the letter on top and read it out loud for Ron's benefit.  
  
"It says 'Harry, best of wishes on your birthday. I had this made especially for you. I wish I could say that I made it. It should recognize you. I tried to teach it what you looked like, but it nearly ate the only picture I have of you. Good luck! Sirius.'" Harry opened the small parcel. Inside was what looked like a small robotic dragon, except it breathed like a regular miniature dragon. It was asleep, curled around itself. The metal was polished so it gleamed and every detail was so articulate. It's wings even flapped as it breathed. Harry picked it up. It blinked sleepily and looked around with ruby eyes that glowed inside.  
  
Ron gasped. "That's incredible! A robotic!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A robotic. Only very few wizards can make those things, it's so hard. You have to be excellent in muggle robotics and a master in transfiguration. It's a robot, but it looks and acts like the real thing. It can even think for itself! The only thing that separates it from a regular dragon is that it doesn't eat or breath fire or acid or whatnot. I'm surprised it doesn't have a skin though." Harry looked in the box. Inside was what looked like a lump of rubber. It was iridescent blue and green that looked like an actual dragon skin. Another note was attached to it.  
  
  
_Harry, your Robotic should know what to do with this. I didn't put it on, because I didn't want you to think I sent you a dragon._ By now, the dragon had shook off its sleepiness and was looking around the room. It spotted Harry with its ruby eyes. It crooned at him. It began to crawl up his arm and perched on his shoulder. It then began to look around curiously, bobbing up and down, examining Harry.  
  
"It's basically another pet." Ron shrugged. "I can't wait to see it!" Soon after, Ron said he needed to finish his essay soon so his mother would let him go see the Chudley Cannons against the Bejing Bolts, and Harry was beginning to wonder how to shut the Visioneye off, when the picture of Ron faded away by itself. Harry sighed. It was a great birthday. The robotic was curled up on his window sill, watching him.  
  
Harry pointed to himself. "Harry." He said. The dragon cocked its head. It seemed to understand. "You're…I'll think of a name later." Harry yawned. He felt silly talking to a robot. He crawled under the covers and went to sleep. The robotic watched him for a while after, then, movement outside attracted its attention. It watched as a shadowed figure moved away from the bushes nearby, turned, and walked down the street, disappearing in the darkness.  
  
  
  
Ok...the Robotic thing might sound wierd, but I like it! I think it's kinda cool even though you might thinks it's dumb, so don't say "That robotic thing is so dumb...I hate it, blah blah blah, whine whine whine!" DEAL! This is my story! Review please!  
  



End file.
